


Our Always Became My Never

by moonbya



Series: Haikyuu!! Rare pair Week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Falling Out of Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Haikyuu! Rare Pair Week 2020, Ice Cream, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Proofread, POV Tsukishima Kei, Sad Ending, Tsukishima Kei-centric, breaking up, no beta we die like men, third party, will probably proofread once im not busy anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbya/pseuds/moonbya
Summary: In which Tsukishima's and Suna's relationship began with ice cream, but ended with it and a ring.
Relationships: Suna Rintarou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Haikyuu!! Rare pair Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720675
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54





	Our Always Became My Never

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! Rare pair week!  
> Day three: Ice cream
> 
> -
> 
> I'm sorry for the late post, writer's block attacked at a bad time ;(
> 
> (Third Tsukki ship, four more to go lmao (This is a Tsukishima Kei centric world and we're just living in it)

“Congratulations.”

Who would’ve thought, the number 10 middle blocker from Inarizaki will come running after Karasuno’s number 11 after their match in the nationals. But it did surprise not only Kei himself, but also his whole team.

Kei eyed Rintarou from head to toe in confusion— particularly that bunch of imported ice cream bar from South Korea, _Melona_. And in all honesty, it made his mouth water because, well, it is ice cream and it includes a strawberry flavor. From what seemed to be a stare down by two middle blockers, Daichi finally cleared his throat to break the heavy silence, “Uh, Tsukishima, you know where to find us right? We’ll be going on ahead.”

“Okay.” Came his simple and quiet reply, his teammates whispers behind are louder, but Kei chose to ignore, fiddling with his fingers out of habit.

Rintarou first approached, taking a few cautious steps forward and offered the ice cream bars to Kei, “I’m Suna Rintarou. Get as much as you want. I think you’re wondering why I’m here, huh?” Of course Kei took the strawberry one, “I know who you are. This one’s enough, thanks,” promptly opened the pink packaging and bites on the frozen, creamy treat. A hum quietly left his mouth, pleasantly liking the foreign icy dessert.

“You’re right. I’m honestly surprised you’re here with some… Treats.”

“Ah, I see…” Rintarou smiled, it was small and barely detectable, but it’s there. “Well… I just thought you deserve a little something, since you did amazing today. You’re a really good player; it’ll be terrifying to play with you again once your skills sharpen more.” He shoves the rest of the ice creams bar in his bag and left a melon flavor for himself. He tears the plastic—keeping the trash in his bag— and licks. “You went here just to say that? You do know you’re a better player than me,right? Rintarou-san.” Kei replies, the tips of his ears red, bashful over the fact that a unique, and obviously a better player than him, takes effort to just compliment his play and congratulate him (his team, but still).

Kei didn’t expect something like this, after all that heated play, trash talking and outsmarting each other on court— Rintarou would come after him of all people. It honestly bothers him, he’s never fond of attention; it suffocates him. And Kei just hopes this conversation could end faster because he’s just so _so_ tired.

“Yeah, am I not allowed to do that? That doesn’t really change the fact that you’re an amazing player, though.” A smirk replaced the tiny smile on Rintarou’s lips, an eyebrow raised a little higher than the other. And Kei must admit, he’s really good looking. “No, but I just thought going so far just to exchange a few words with me is just a hassle.”

“Let’s exchange email address then.”

“Huh?”

Kei blinked; once, twice. _Is he serious?_ He stares at the black flip phone offered to him, ready for him to save his email, then to Rintarou, a worried (and judging) expression worn as if the middle blocker from Inarizaki has gone mad. “I didn’t knew your expressions could be this entertaining,” the older chuckles, arm still stretched out. Shaking his head, Kei took the flip phone and typed down his email, “I just don’t get it why you want to be in contact with someone like me.”

Rintarou ignored his mumbling, eyes focused on Kei, who shuffles under his heavy gaze. “May I know your full name?”

Upon returning the phone back, their eyes locked. Rich honey eyes meeting a complex of colors— grayish yellow orbs staring back at him with an unfamiliar expression swirling in them. “It’s Tsukishima Kei.”

“You have a pretty name.” Rintarou said simply as he took back his phone, checking if he did saved it and Kei couldn’t help but get even more confused. _What does that even mean? What am I supposed to reply?_

“Thanks, I got it from my mom and dad.”

Silence fell over the two for a second before Rintarou breaks into muffled laughter and Kei stiffens, his whole face heating up out of embarrassment. “The way you said it with the energy of a dead fish just makes it funnier.” Until the laughter dies down to giggles, Kei found himself finding his laughter a little comforting— it sounded nice, he thinks.

“Well, I should get going. Let’s stay in touch Tsukishima, it would be nice to get to know you more. Good luck on your future matches, see you.” Kei made the slightest wave back as Rintarou left. And the next thing he knows, he’s constantly on his phone, forever waiting for a mail from the number 10 middle blocker from Inarizaki.

Time flew faster and the next thing Kei knew, a year has passed and Karasuno has stood on the stage of the Nationals once more. It was nostalgic, to be in a room filled with all kinds of people, to be in a match where there losing means going home empty handed. And on their third round, Karasuno faced Inarizaki again; they lost with just a pinch of score. Kei had barely any regrets in that game, he did his best— his team did their best, it’s just that third year Miya Brothers are absolute monsters on court.

And once again, Kei finds himself staying back as Rintarou went to run after him again.

“Congrats.” He said shortly, taking the same flavor of the same ice cream bar from before. Rintarou nods, “Thanks. Your hair has grown a lot, your height too.”

“Why are you saying that like a gramp?”

“I didn’t see you for a whole year, Tsukishima.” Rintarou chuckles as he sat at the corner; back pressed against a wall and patted a space next to him. Kei grimaces yet still complied, leaving at least a few inches apart, gnawing at his dessert. “I still wonder why you’re biting instead of licking your ice cream. Don’t your teeth hurt or have a brain freeze?”

Kei shrugs, eyes trained on the half eaten, still perfectly frozen ice cream, “I just hate it when ice cream melts so I try my best to eat it as fast as I can. I guess my body got used to it.”

A pause; but Kei doesn’t mind the quietness. “There’s still a lot of things I don’t know about you.” Rintarou began, eyes trained on his melting ice cream, watching the sweet, sticky liquid drip down to his hands. “There isn’t much about me, I’m pretty plain.” Kei responded back, munching the last bite.

“Nah, I think you’re pretty interesting, Tsukishima.”

When Kei turned his head to look at Rintarou, his eyes widening at the state of the black haired middle blocker is in. His knees up where his arms and head rested on, looking at Kei with such an expression he couldn’t distinguish, red hue coloring his cheeks up to the tip of his ears. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“I think.. I like you.”

Five words. Just five words made Kei’s whole system fall into chaos. Butterflies in his stomach and heart beating faster and louder than he remembers, “What— I, uh…” suddenly, he couldn’t find his words. Kei could feel his whole face burn when he witnessed Rintarou smiling at him warmly and that just made his mind go blank. He shut his lips tightly and looked away from embarrassment. “It’s okay, I don’t need a reply right away, but I just thought it would be better to confess my feelings in person.”

Rintarou paused for a second, as if rethinking his next words, “Can I ask for a little favor though?” Kei glanced back at him, looking at him through his long yet thin eyelashes, “Depends on what favor you’re talking about.”

“I… Want to hold your hand. Even just for a short while— just until I walk you back to where your teammates are.”

Time and the world itself seem to come to a full halt, his sight fixated on Rintarou alone, as if nothing else exists but just the two of them. Kei stared at him in surprise, he never thought his feelings could soar any higher, but it did. How could he say no? Rintarou was looking at him with in such a way that he’s the most beautiful thing he has seen; eyes glassy with hope and the corner of his lips curled up in the slightest manner.

Kei huffed and looked away, Rintarou’s eyes held so much emotion that Kei almost drowned while staring back, exchanged no words but instead, offered his hand.

He heard a small gasp from the other before fingertips running on his palm in a feathery manner before filling the gaps between his slender fingers. Warmth spreads through like the comfort of rich hot chocolate in the winter morning, Kei sneaks a look at their intertwined fingers and gave it a small squeeze making his heart smile at the feeling of being held; Rintarou’s hand was smaller yet feels so incredibly soft— it almost looked like they fit each other perfectly, the missing piece to Kei’s puzzle.

It didn’t take Kei a month to realize his feelings; not when Rintarou was always giving him attention and gifts despite being so far away from each other.

**_To: Suna-san_ **

**_I like you too._ **

**** _11:34 PM_

****

**_From: Suna-san_ **

**_I’m going there tomorrow. Say that in person or else I won’t believe you, okay?_ **

**** _11:34 PM_

And he did. Rintarou came to see him, immediately running into his arms when they saw each other at the train station. “C’mon. Say it.” Kei’s cheeks flared as Rintarou holds it between his warm hands, he leaned into his touch— heart racing a thousand miles per second as he looks fondly into Rintarou unique eyes, “I like you too, Suna-san.”

The next thing Kei knew, they were kissing in the middle of a crowd.

“Let’s grab some ice cream, yeah?”

“Of course.”

Since then, ice cream became their always.

And to say they lived happily ever after sounded too good to be true. It has been ten years since then, Kei and Rintarou has been through a lot of ups and downs but they still manage to find each other in those tough times. Nothing is lacking in their relationship, it’s good as it is, though marriage doesn’t sound pretty bad, Kei thinks.

Today, after much thought, Kei is going to finally propose to Rintarou.

“One strawberry and melon, please… Large… For here, yeah that’s all.” Kei paid for their ice cream at their favorite shop here in Tokyo. As he walked back to their table he noticed Rintarou’s unfocused gaze was stuck outside. Kei hums softly and took his hand in his, “Rintarou, you okay?”

Kei isn’t the one for pet names (he finds it awkward), but he makes his attentiveness pay it back. Rintarou flinches at his touch. _Huh?_

“Oh, sorry. I was just thinking of something.”

“That’s a pretty deep thought, want to share it?”

“Hmm, I don’t know. Maybe later, I suppose? I need to organize my thoughts first.”

Kei’s heart skipped a beat. _Huh, why does it feel like that thought has something to do with me? I’m getting nervous all of a sudden._ “Okay, take your time.” He smiles, his thumb caressing Rintarou’s. As their dessert has arrived, they started to eat; not too long after silence fell over the two, and with Kei’s anxiety level higher than the clouds, he thought maybe it’s the right time to pop the question.

“Rintarou, will you—“  
  


“Kei let’s break up.”

“What?” His world seem to crumble down with his heart, it felt like iced water was dumped all over him. Kei didn’t know how to act or talk, he’s dumbfounded. They were together for more than ten years! How could Rintarou think of breaking up at this time and place? “Please tell me you’re joking.” Kei pleaded, eyes stinging as tears started to well up, making his sight blurry.

Rintarou turns his gaze away from Kei, looking so sad and guilty. “I’m sorry, Kei.”

Kei shakes his head in confusion, “Sorry? Sorry for what? Rintarou I don’t understand. Give me an explanation rather than just an empty apology.”

“I’m… In love with someone else, and we’ve been together for seven months now… I’m really sorry, Kei— I didn’t know how to tell you! I-I couldn’t find a good timing to tell—”

“Are you happier with him?” Kei looks down, he couldn’t bear to look at Rintarou, it hurts too much, he grips the velvet box in his pocket tightly.

“H-huh?”

“You heard me.”

A moment of silence passed them by before Rintarou could reply, “Y-yeah. Kei, I’m really sorry, I should’ve told you sooner.”

“Stop saying you’re sorry because you’re clearly not, you sound pathetic saying half-assed apologies like that. Look, I don’t care anymore. I’ll give you until ten in the morning tomorrow so please take all your belongings and leave my place. I don’t want to see your face anymore, Suna-san.” Kei placed the velvet box in front of Rintarou, “Last favor, throw this away for me. Goodbye.”

Kei stood up from his seat and hurriedly left the ice cream shop, ignoring Rintarou’s voice calling for him at the distance. Quickly calling a taxi, using every fiber of his being to suppress the heavy tears that threatens to fall, asking the driver to drop him off at the nearest hotel; once he arrived he paid a little too much and checked in as fast as he could so he could be alone with his feelings.

The moment he steps in, Kei pressed his back against the door and felt his knees buck, he fell on the ground and finally allowed his tears to fall like waterfalls. His heart hurt, mind numb. Baffled over the fact that Rintarou could cheat on him for seven fucking months, in those times where they go on dates, hug, kiss each other and even make love. It made him sick, even just by thinking about it. He hates him. Kei hates Rintarou for making look dumb and unaware of their breaking relationship for a long time.

But he hates himself more for not being to hurt back the person that hurts him the most— he loves him too much to do that.

**_From: My love_ **

**_Kei, please talk to me!_ **

**_I didn’t know you were going to propose! Please let’s talk about this first!_ **

**_I’ll break up with him if you want to!_ **

**** _Read, 6:45 PM_

_**Kei, I can see that you’re reading my messages**_

**_So please answer me!_ **

**_[Missed calls: 5]_ **

****

**_Kei, please, I don’t want to lose you…_ **

**_I don’t know what I’d do without you_ **

**_I love you more than him, please_ **

****

****

**_To: My love_ **

**_You lost me the moment you started a relationship with him. Please gather your belongings, I don’t want to see any traces of you once I got home. Thank you for making me detest ice cream. That’s all, you’re free now, Suna-san. Goodbye._ **

****

****

**_BLOCK CONTACT “MY LOVE”?_ **

**_[ YES] [NO]_ **


End file.
